The Power Amongst the Dead
by EndlessPentoPaper
Summary: "In a world like this, the risk of exposure is even greater." For Wyatt and Chris Halliwell life had always been the usual routine of hunting down demons and surviving the life that they had. But after they return from a undercover mission in the underworld, the boys come home to the dead roaming their streets and their family missing. Will they survive this apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1 - Lost and Homeless

**A/N - Okay so I have recently started to watch The Walking Dead and have completely fell in love with it. So why not add it to another one of my ultimate favourite TV-shows charmed and mix it up a little? I have seen every season of TWD and every season of Charmed about a bajillion times. **

**{If you're wondering, the timeline is Chris and Wyatt's so everything that is happening is happening around when Wyatt is Twenty-Four and Chris Twenty-Three. The other characters are the same age as they are in Season one of TWD and the outbreak started around 2023. It is also set in Season 1 of TWD}**

**Wyatt's Powers are: Projection, Force Field, Telekinesis/Telekinetic orbing/Remote Orbing, Immunity, Energy Balls, Pyrokinesis (From his Projection), Energy Waves, a hybrid of his mother's Molecular Combustion Combustive Orbing, Orbing, Healing, and Sensing and Glamouring. **

**Chris's Powers are: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Astral Projection, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, and Mediumship.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Lost and Homeless_

"Chris, hurry up!"

There was nothing around for miles, yet only the vicious moans and groans of the things behind them reminding Wyatt and Chris Halliwell of the need to find shelter and barricade themselves away from the hell that was around the two boys. The eldest out of the two, Wyatt, twisted his arm violently around and flicked his fingers gracefully to make the head of the walker behind his brother explode. It was a close one this time, as it almost nipped at the flesh of his little brother's bare shoulder.

They would have orbed out of this mess but the pair had no idea where to orb to. The Manor was out of question as it had been overrun by the un-dead and by now the whole city of San Francisco would have been destroyed. Atlanta had been a whole new town to the Charmed Sons and they hadn't even had the chance to scout out any safe areas within the town before millions upon millions of corpses came running to dinner.

The boys, the only last hope of the world had heard of a refugee centre in this city, a place where they could find out more about a cure and help those who had needed it.

"I'm running as fast as I can Wyatt!" The younger brunette called out to his brother who had turned back to face forward. There had to be a place to hide or something they could do to distract the horde of walkers that were chasing them like a dog after a postman, anything, they just needed an opportunity that would save their lives. Fortunately for the two witches, they passed a boarded up general store that seemed to be the safest bet. But first they had to get away from the walking dead.

Grabbing Chris's arm firmly, Wyatt orbed them out of the way and into the store, leaving behind a projection version of themselves to lead the zombies away from their trail. The Twice-Blessed just had to hope that there were none inside. Making his hands fall to his knees in an attempt to slow his breathing, Chris began counting in his head, while his blonde haired older brother scouted the room that they were in. Chris needed to calm down… even if the event he had just been in caused him to freak out, the younger witchlighter couldn't afford to have a panic attack at the moment. They hadn't searched the area nor had they known if any demons were after them, but even having a group of demons surprise attack them right about now, would be so much better than getting chased by walking sharks.

"Are you okay? That walker nearly had you for lunch." Wyatt asked once he had returned from scouting the room that they were in. There had been back rooms, but the Twice-Blessed hadn't seen the point in searching them, if the two were just taking this place as a pit stop. He knew his little brother was almost on the verge of breaking down so he had used the joke to try and lighten him up. Who knew panic attacks could be so deadly?

"I just need a few…just to gather myself." Chris breathed, taking in so much more air than he had actually needed. "Is the area safe?"

"Yeah, from what I could tell there's no walkers around, no rotting corpses to eat us as a happy meal." Wyatt said, rather amused. That is until he saw the angered look on Chris's face. "What?"

"Can you stop joking about this like it's some sort of game? The world has ended Wy… there's nothing more to joke about." He knew that Wyatt's sense of humour was just a way of covering up how he really felt, but from the amount of times he had done it lately… Chris didn't know how much more he could put up with his older brother's optimistic nature and tendency to make everything completely ridiculous. It was at least about time he told him to shut up.

There was a small silence before Wyatt had made his mouth move to answer. He had to admit he was slightly shocked by his brother's little outburst, although if he were Chris then he'd probably do the same. "Alright fine… geez" the witch said ending the sentence in a quiet whisper.

Once Chris had finally gathered himself together the two set off in search for any supplies that they could possibly use, food, water, clothes… anything! Normally Wyatt would just conjure some clothes and food but his little brother hated the taste of the food and hated the quality of his clothes. He never complained about the clothes that he had gotten from Wyatt, but with the possibility that they could find actual, normal, food Chris couldn't stay quiet about it. Reaching a door -which was mostly placed in the corner- the youngest waved his hand over to his brother to follow him and he did. As they crawled through the door they got to an open hallway which was dark. Wyatt was about to continue forward, but was stopped by the quick jolt of his brothers hand. Stopping him from moving any further.

"You hear that?" Chris asked staring forward to the end of the hallway. He couldn't see anything, but he could definitely hear the sounds of people talking away.

"Hear what?"

"Shh! Just listen."

And Wyatt did, stepping quietly in front of his brother. "That's people. That's actual living people." He announced almost too excitedly.

"How did you not sense them when we orbed in here in the first place!" Chris hushed, throwing his arms out to the side and then slapping them at his sides, as if to say to his brother- '_are you an idiot!?_'

"I can't believe that there are actually people alive in all of this mess. What are we going to do?"

"Well we can't exactly just walk up to them. What if they're serial killers or something?"

"No, they're not. I can sense they're not." This was true in a way because Wyatt had an early development of Aura Sensing. Technically it was a power called Aura Manipulation, but because Wyatt had only just received it, the witch could only feel good or bad vibes off of people and every now and then when he really concentrated could see the actual colours.

"Alright then, so we just walk on over and introduce ourselves?" Chris asked his brother with high amounts of sarcasm. "The best thing we need to do…" The youngest witch started staring incredulously at his brother, before someone had interrupted them.

"Who the hell are you!?" The new voice yelled, keeping the steady aim of a shotgun at the two. The man, who seemed rather freighted at the sudden appearance of two random strangers, stared carefully at the boys darting the gun from one then to the other. Not knowing what else to do, both Wyatt and Chris held their hands up slowly and let themselves be ushered out into the large gathering where four people had been standing grotesquely over a mauled corpse. When they entered the room, Wyatt almost went into a panic attack himself as he watched the gathering of people throw their weapons up and aim them at the two young adults. But when he gazed over to his brother, he only saw a calm, blank composure. How was it even possible to stay this calm?

"W, we don't mean any harm." Wyatt announced placing his hands further behind his head. That was at least the last thing that came to the Twice-Blessed's head. He was the only one who could save everyone, and he wanted to do just exactly that. Not hurt people in a mad scramble to survive.

"How did you get in here?" the calmest out of all of them, who seemed to be leading, asked.

_'Well, you see were witches and well we kinda have the power to teleport and we just ran ourselves away from a vicious pack of zombies without any guns.' _Was what Chris really wanted to say, but seeing as these people would probably blast his brains out if he did, he decided against it and came up with a pretty legitimate story. Thankfully he was the brother that had the special talent of lying.

"We came here because of the broadcast about a safe haven." The brunette started and asked at the same time. "But when we got into town and saw that it had been overrun… we ran, but we didn't have anywhere to run to so we just snuck around the alleyways until we found this place." Chris had always been a really good liar, even in the toughest and rarest situations he could pick a story and follow it as easy as he could count. "My brother here… Wyatt, he actually has a knack for lockpicking doors…" At this Wyatt shot him a glare. Why did he have to have the criminal record in this tale? "And well he just did his magic and here we are. We just need some food and we'll be on our way. There's no need to…" he stopped and prodded his finger innocently behind him. "Have us under serial killer watch." Chris dropped the look that he had on his face and then turned it into one which pleaded. "Please… we have nowhere else to go."


	2. Chapter 2 - Guts as an Overcoat

**A/N - As you have read, the timeline is Chris and Wyatt's so everything that is happening is happening around when Wyatt is Twenty-Four and Chris Twenty-Three. The other characters are the same age as they are in Season one of TWD and the outbreak started around 2023. It is also set in Season 1 of TWD}**

**Wyatt's Powers are: Projection, Force Field, Telekinesis/Telekinetic orbing/Remote Orbing, Immunity, Energy Balls, Pyrokinesis (From his Projection), Energy Waves, a hybrid of his mother's Molecular Combustion Combustive Orbing, Orbing, Healing, and Sensing and Glamouring. **

**Chris's Powers are: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Astral Projection, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, and Mediumship.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Guts as an Overcoat_

Rick had only been with this group for a couple of hours now but ever since he shot that gun, firing at the walkers that chased him and Glenn. If he had known how much damage that it would have caused then the cop would have tried to find another way to protect himself. Now those corpses were at the front glass door, breaking it bit by bit. Because he had caused everyone's lives to be in danger, Rick had to be the one to save them by getting them out of that place and back to the camp that they had been talking about. If anyone died because of him, Rick didn't know what he would do.

So he had concocted a plan. A plan which would get them across the horde of walkers and to the construction site where they could get themselves a truck. All they needed was a dead walker… sure this plan was extremely messed up, but Rick couldn't think of anything else. Luckily this place had an axe and the right equipment they needed to wear so that the guts of the walker that they had pulled in from outside, had not gotten on their skin or in their eyes. The cop wasn't one hundred percent sure on how else the virus could have been spread, but he did not want to take any chances. Especially if there were people's lives on the line. As the group stood awkwardly around the corpse, Rick hesitated insanely; he couldn't believe that he was going to do this. Hack into a dead body, spilling its guts and then wipe it all over himself. This had once been a person and Rick was willingly going to cut him open like cutting into a week old cooked steak. And he did it all for the survival of not only himself, but the entire group that had saved his life only an hour or two before.

As if it would provide some sort of closure or a sense of moral rightness about this action, Rick searched the man for a wallet. Hopefully it had an ID card or license. "Wayne Dunlap. Born 1979…" he handed the licence to Glenn. "He had 28 dollars in his pocket when he died." Rick sighed at the irony of the situation, before continuing the conversation. "He had a picture of a pretty girl… _'With love, from Rachel'_… He used to be like us, worried about bills or the rent… or the super bowl. If I ever find my family I'm going to tell them about Wayne." There was something about the thought of knowing who this man was, which made the group feel more at ease with what they were doing. Even if it was the most unimaginable thing to do to a human being.

It was Glenn who broke the silence, but in doing so made it even more awkward. "One more thing… he's an organ donor."

Finally Rick put aside whatever feelings he had towards the walker and picked up the axe which he had thrown down next to him, along with the helmet. Throwing the helmet onto his head the ex-policeman began to swing the axe down upon the walker. As he did, the skin tore open and revealed rotten insides. Then after a couple of swings of the axe the body was ready.

God was the smell awful and the groans of the people around him proved how everyone couldn't handle the smell or the sight of the body being spread apart anymore. Glenn seemed to be having the worst time trying to deal with it as he was bent over and trying his best not to throw up the contents of his stomach. As Rick pulled the guts out and wiped them all over himself, Glenn heaved from the position that he was in, hands placed on his knees and his head down. Rick's nose burned intensely with the putrid smell as it polluted him and made his eyes water. He could feel the strange coolness of the parts on his chest and arms but just tried not to think about it.

When Glenn had his turn at getting covered with the flesh, there was nothing no longer keeping the contents inside of his stomach. He heaved only this time letting everything out and left the room, hiding away to one of the backrooms. _One…Two…Three, come on think of something else Glenn._ _Don't breathe it in, just relax._ He would have stayed in that room forever, away from all of the walkers and hell outside. But if he stayed then he wouldn't be able to get out once they broke. Besides he wanted to get out of Atlanta and go back to the camp where everyone was, and where everyone was safe.

But in a world like this, safety was very, very rare. Two people had broken into the haven that they were hiding in. Glenn knew or rather hoped that they were people as they hadn't gone running towards Rick and the others. They seemed to have been having a quiet, hushed conversation together. _How did they even get in here?_ _I definitely locked that back door. _A rush of thoughts crossed Glenn's mind. Many involving what these people were doing and what they were capable of. One that stayed in his mind though was to hold a gun up against them, just in case they tried anything funny. And so he did, storming up and announcing that he was there behind the two men that Glenn know realised were men probably around the same age as him. The shorter one, who was quite skinny, had short dark brunette hair that shagged down to just below his ear lobes. He seemed to be bossing the other man around, telling him what to do. From the quick hand movements Glenn could also see that the brunette was agitated and freaking out. But the other man, the one with the short blonde curly hair almost seemed to be… excited? No that couldn't have possibly been it.

Rick didn't know what to believe at this point, they were boys; these were kids not even older then Glenn. Maybe the blonde one was, but that still didn't make him anymore innocent or childlike than he actually was. Although these boys were not innocent at all. They had been surviving through the walkers on their own without any weapons it seemed. How had they even survived this long without any weapons? Or had they lost them in the attack? Rick had no idea. He really should have been worrying about the threat they would bring into the group but he couldn't, these boy's whoever they were must have had a family out there somewhere, and they could have been looking for them just like Rick was.

Or what Rick had thought could have been completely opposite to what these people were actually after.

"I don't trust them." Andrea voiced her hands trembling as she held the gun at the boys. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You can't know, but you don't have to trust us." The brunette boy started pulling his hands slowly from behind his head. "We don't have any weapons…see? So how exactly can we hurt you?"

"You said you were running away from some walkers? You could have easily lured more walkers here. We're already surrounded and now even with this plan we are all dead! How did you get away?" Andrea shouted her hand flying to Chris's shirt grabbing it tightly as her other pointed the gun to his head. "Did any follow you!?" she threatened, pulling Chris further into the gun and her glare. At this Rick could see the blonde one, Wyatt, tense up and look like he was about to push Andrea out of the way. But he couldn't let that happen, he didn't want these kids to get hurt. "Andrea! Calm down, the more we sit here and fight the more time it gives to those walkers out the front." Rick reasoned placing a hand on her shoulder. Rick knew she was scared, hell they were all scared. But they couldn't go around killing people just because they thought they were a threat. Rick gestured for them all to place their guns down and away. They didn't have the time to argue, especially when walkers were ten minutes away from getting in and killing them all.

"So who are you guys?" Morales a Hispanic guy who had been standing off to the side asked.

"I'm Chris and this -as you heard me say- is my brother Wyatt."

It was rick who spoke again; if they were going to be hanging around the group for a while then they had to help. "Well you boys better put these on." The leader instructed, handing an extra two sets of aprons and gloves to Wyatt and then Chris.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Merle

**{The timeline is Chris and Wyatt's so everything that is happening is happening around when Wyatt is Twenty-Four and Chris Twenty-Three. The other characters are the same age as they are in Season one of TWD and the outbreak started around 2023. It is also set in Season 1 of TWD}**

**Wyatt's Powers are: Projection, Force Field, Telekinesis/Telekinetic orbing/Remote Orbing, Immunity, Energy Balls, Pyrokinesis (From his Projection), Energy Waves, a hybrid of his mother's Molecular Combustion Combustive Orbing, Orbing, Healing, and Sensing and Glamouring.**

**Chris's Powers are: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Astral Projection, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, and Mediumship.**

**{**Sorry this chapter is kind of late everyone! my computer crashed and I lost this chapter completely so I had to re-write it.**}** **{**Also I know the chapters are pretty short, but hopefully this one will make up for it. The others should be just as long (or longer) as there will be more to come XD**}**.

* * *

Review Replies -

**inMyOwnHead1990**: I'm glad you like it :D, and as for your questions I can only answer a few without giving away plots and stuff. Okay with the protection spell, they didn't use it because protection spells can backfire really badly and the Manor had already been overrun by the walkers so they didn't really have time to. And as for healing; Wyatt can heal someone who has been bitten, but only if the infection hasn't spread too far and only if they are not almost dead. Chris hasn't learnt/gained his power to heal yet. But the boys don't do this because they don't want to expose their magic. Because they could probably get killed or exploited easily. Soon you'll see Wyatt have a big problem with that as he wants to save someone, but Chris wont let him, because he doesn't want their magic being exposed and so forth. And don't worry about the questions I love getting them XD.

**aveave: **Yay! It's good to know that people are enjoying it. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Meeting Merle_

This hadn't exactly been something that Wyatt and Chris had done before. They had been covered with demon goo, sliced off parts and skin for vanquishing potions, vanquished demon eggs (which had to be the weirdest), and maybe had to dig up dead bodies. But never in their career of being witches and protecting innocents had they ever had to pry a corpse open and willingly spread the contents of the body onto some people who had wanted to decorate or rather disguise themselves with the guts of the dead. As disgusting as it was, the boys seemed to be taking it rather lightly. Sure they cringed at the smell and sight (as they weren't insensitive) but seeing as they had been somewhat used to this, the two could handle it a lot better than the rest of the group. Well Chris could anyway, he just had a blank expressionless look on his face, one that would have told people he was concentrating on what he was doing, not concentrating on not throwing up and covering Rick with the walker guts and blood. Wyatt couldn't believe how smoothly his little brother was handling it, although Wyatt found it hard to focus on anything else other than his rotten blood stained gloves.

After Rick and Glenn had been completely covered, even placing body parts around themselves, the two headed for the back alley door while the rest ran up the stairs to the roof. As they followed behind Andrea and Jacqui, Wyatt checked over his shoulder every now and then to make sure that his brother was still behind him, as he did though Chris began to telepathically speak to him through the physic bond that they both had.

_'Do you think we can trust these people?' _he asked gazing towards his older brother with a stare.

_'I don't think we really have any other choice. Besides, we can just abandon them, I mean the way that we just happened to randomly stumble across a group of survivors in a town as big as this…'_

_'Yeah, there's no way that's a coincidence.' _Chris finished for Wyatt, stopping as the rest of the group had done once they had reached the door to the roof.

_'Even if they want us to leave, we'll have to think of something to change their minds.' _Wyatt stated leaning against the railing and turning his look from his brother then to Morales who had been unlocking the door.

For a day that had started out boiling hot it was rather strange and sudden that it had spontaneously started to become dark and chilly. The breeze swept across the group, carrying with it the stench of the walkers down below. Idling near the edge of the roof hadn't helped either, but even if they had moved away from it the wind would still be able to prick against their skin. As they searched for Rick and Glenn, Morales the holder of the binoculars, Chris and Wyatt stood next to T-Dog who had been sitting down holding a walkie-talkie. Because they had moved so fast, rushing towards the edge of the rooftop, the two witches hadn't realised that there was a person handcuffed to a pipe. Chris was about to ask why he was locked up when the man had interrupted rudely, pushing forward an offensive kind of personality.

"Who th' hell are these punks?" he asked directing his question to Morales who did not answer. He then turned to T-Dog and the rest, but no one would answer. Not even Wyatt or Chris. They hadn't exactly known why he was up there and handcuffed, but it couldn't just be because of the reason that he was just annoying or ill-mannered.

Seeing as no one had answered his question the man continued to talk, spurting out insulting comments and trying to piss these new group members off. Firstly he turned what he could to Wyatt, who in complete control had his back turned and faced the walkers so that his attention had been on them and not the guy who could actually tick Wyatt off. Although that wasn't so hard.

"Hey Blondie." He started, rattling the cuffs against the pipe like a child wanting attention. "What's with the hair? You bett'r cut that off before some geeks grab those girly curls, pretty boy."

He had a point, Chris had to admit that. Wyatt's hair was really long at this point. The curled edges had only just started to lightly brush his shoulders, but fortunately he had it pulled away from his face with a hair tie so that it was not blocking his vision by falling in front of his eyes. He knew how much his older brother hated his long haired look, especially since it was connected so much to the one person he hated the most. And Wyatt never hated anyone. But what could they do? It wasn't like they had the knowledge or skills to cut his hair and even if they did they needed a pair of scissors to do that first. Wyatt would have just conjured a pair, but they feared that if they had used them on his hair, then the whole ordeal with personal gain could interfere and cause something horribly awkward or wrong to happen. And they hadn't had the time or resources to deal with problems like that.

Anger management had to be the one thing out of a non-existent list of 'things the Twice-Blessed lacked' that Wyatt didn't have. As Chris watched his brother -staring from where Rick and Glenn had made their way towards the construction site to the man who had been cuffed up to a pipe- he could see him becoming more and more tense, grabbing at the edges of the cold cement balcony. If you were to look at him now, you'd think that he had just been through an extremely rough day where everything had gone wrong for him. But he hadn't, well not exactly to the point of normal 'bad days'. Wyatt had just been insulted over and over again by this man who they yet had to learn his name.

Chris had to do something. He couldn't let Wyatt hulk out on this guy or anyone for that matter. They world may have changed, but he still had to keep an eye on his brothers dark side. He was his brother's keeper after all, and Wyatt really was the only one who could literally save the world. If Wyatt went off the deep end. Then there would be no world. Only more chaos, death and destruction. Besides he didn't want this guy getting his tongue orbed off to the walkers. Even if he was a major asshole.

"Wyatt just ignore him." He said aloud, hoping that the rest of the group may have taken notice to what was going on.

"Oh so the Blondie's name's Wyatt." The man said chuckling mischievously. "Who's 'ur lil bitch Wyatt?"

"The names Chris. Dickbag. And I'm nobody's bitch." This guy was even starting to piss Chris off. And sure it wasn't impossible, but Chris was better at controlling himself than his older brother.

"Merle shut up would you? I mean unless you wanna keep those cuffs on you." Andrea shouted turning to face Merle. "Rick and Glenn are out there risking their lives trying to get us home for Christ's sake."

It seemed like the whole group was entirely fed up with this guy and now both Wyatt and Chris were so glad that he had actually been tied down. Merle seemed like the guy who would just cause problems for the fun of it. And the boys both couldn't stand people like that.

"That asshole's out on the street with the hand cuff keys?" Merle asked Andrea disbelievingly and also showing a little bit of fear.

But Rick wasn't the one with the keys it was T-Dog.

Slowly lifting his hand up T-Dog showed the key to Merle. To the movement Wyatt turned his head down to Theodore and then to Merle. The way that Merle's face twisted into one that showed not only anger, but panic and frustration as well made the Twice-Blessed think that there must have been some serious history between these two. But what history was it? And how bad could it have been?

As the boys both stared, still searching for Rick and Glenn while the others had already found them, a quiet rattle of thunder sounded in the sky. The boys turned towards the sky staring hopelessly at the dark fat clouds above them. This couldn't be happening. But it was. Small droplets of rain began to patter down onto the group striking them all with worry for the two men down in with the crowd of geeks.

"Oh man." Morales breathed, knowing what exactly would happen if Rick and Glenn hadn't made their way back to the department store.

The rain that pattered down before began to pour and as it did the group became more restless. This wasn't good at all, this was horrible. What were they going to do? They could just let Rick and Glenn be eaten by the walkers. Wyatt looked down to his brother after a wave of panic hit him like a tidal wave, he had finally spotted the two covered in guts. But by the time that he had, they were already running and fighting their way through layers of hungry bodies.

"…_Chris_." Wyatt hissed out loud not realising he had been speaking instead of sticking to the telepathic conversation. He was fighting every ounce of power he had within him so that he wouldn't orb off to save Rick and Glenn's lives.

'_Wyatt **don't**_.' Chris just simply thought. Directing it to his brother so that he could hear him, but the group couldn't.

_'I can't leave them there to die!'_

_'They've got weapons Wyatt they can handle themselves'_

_'But what if they can't!? What if they die because I didn't want to put my life on the line?'_

_'Wyatt I mean it! I know what you're thinking and even if you go down there the normal way, it won't help! The only thing that will happen is the only one who can save this world being ripped to shreds by those things.'_

_'So what? I'd give my life for a stranger any day.'_

It was only the sound of three loud bangs, a squeal of tyres and then Andrea and the rest of the group speaking frantically all at once that broke Wyatt and Chris out of their telepathic argument.

"They're leaving us."

"What? No, no, no. Where they going, where they going?"

"No, no, come back."

At hearing this Wyatt and Chris exchanged a look of worry and moved up to where Morales had been standing leaning over the edge as much as they could without actually falling off.

"What? What's going on where are they?" Wyatt asked sounding panicked, while Chris just stood behind him folding his arms. The younger Whitelighter couldn't let the thought or words escape his head, and he knew what they would have talked about wouldn't be brought up again. But was Wyatt really that suicidal? If saving the world came at the cost of Wyatt's life. Then Chris would rather watch the world burn. He had been through and done too much just to make sure that his brother would turn out okay. And if he had lost him now, then all of that would have been for nothing.

"They've gone the other way. No, come on. Come back." Morales answered, fear and denial rushing through him.

Wyatt had begun to panic as well. He didn't care what Chris or anyone else thought now, he had to save their lives. And if Rick and Glenn weren't coming back, then Wyatt wouldn't leave this group behind like he had unwillingly done before. Moving his hand to grab their arms and then channel his orbing power through them all Wyatt had made up his mind. But just as he was about to, Glenn came through on the walkie-talkie.

"There's roll up doors at the front of the store, facing the street. Meet us there and be ready." He ordered sounding fuzzy and assertive as his voice was transferred over to T-Dog and the group.

It didn't even take a second for the group to grab their belongings hastily and then bolt to the door where Rick would be waiting. It was so quick, Wyatt just couldn't believe how they had completely forgotten about Merle. At least he hoped they had forgotten about Merle. But when they continued to reach for the door, Chris included, Wyatt stood straight near Merle who had been yelling out to T-Dog to not leave him where he was. In fact the only who had doubled back was T-Dog. He stood on the bridge which hovered over the pipes that Merle had been cuffed to, and ripped his head back and forth from Morales to Wyatt and Merle.

"Hey! What about him? We can't just leave him here?" Wyatt yelled over to the group, who didn't even stop. Chris was the only who did, standing idly over near the door and staring angrily at his brother.

"Wyatt come on! He's a dick man, just leave him!"

"So just because he's a dick that makes killing him okay?" Wyatt asked, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion and complete and utter shock. How could Chris be so dismissive of a life like this? He leant down and started to fiddle with the cuffs and then turned to T-Dog who had been standing in the same spot in shock, witnessing this whole ordeal between the two brothers.

"Give me the key." The worried and angered Twice-Blessed ordered, folding his hand out to T-Dog. Chris glared at his brother. They never used to fight… but now that there was so much to get frustrated over and disagree about. Wyatt was the optimistic, caring, life giving, dorky, saviour, while Chris was the sensible, smart, proactive, strict leader that had managed (only by his methods and rules) to keep himself and his brother alive. You would think, by the way that he acted, that Chris was the older brother. But he wasn't. He was just the youngest and the only one who was be able to have the stomach to turn the other way while people died. He hated it, but if they were to survive then it was what had to be done.

As T-Dog finally escaped from his frozen, indecisive trance, still hearing the screams of his friends telling him to 'hurry up and move', he flew past Chris and down the stairs of the bridge grabbing at the key in his pocket. When T-Dog hurried towards the stairs, he knocked a bag of tools that had been sitting on the edge earlier down onto the ground, making the gadgets fall everywhere. He then reached the floor, finally managing to get a grip onto the hold of the key and pulling it out of his pocket so that Wyatt could unlock the cuffs and get the hell out of there. But just as he did something caught his feet and he had begun to fall straight onto his knees, his grip loosening off of the small trinket and then unintentionally letting it go.

As the four men stared, following the key to where it had been falling, they only then reached out their hands to catch it as they had seen where it was to go. A small, round, rusty old vent sat open and leading down into the rest of the ventilation. It had a guard up around the edges, but it was not enough as the key bounced teasingly off the sides and then, slowly but surely into the pipes to be unattainable by any human methods.

At seeing this the tension rose in the group and Merle burst out in anger "You son of a bitch! You did that on purpose!" he directed at T-Dog who had gotten up already and begun to race for the door, apologising over and over again, leaving Wyatt to stare down the pipe and Chris run to his brother's side, grabbing his arm violently.

"I can get it, I can get the key." Wyatt admitted, his voice shaking.

"Goddammit Wyatt!" Chris stated, forcefully pulling his brother up from the ground and directing him towards the door. "We have to go!" He repeated again. "Please Wy, there's nothing you can do. The key is gone and they're going to leave without us. We _need_ to stay with this group."

He didn't make eye contact at first, but he knew no matter what he tried to do, or who he tried to save. Chris would never let him expose his magic for it. And if it weren't for it possibly putting his little brother's life at risk, then Wyatt would have done it months ago. He would have been able to save this man and many others. But Chris was right. Wyatt knew better and meeting with this random group had been no coincidence. They just might have just been the only ones who could help to get the Halliwell family back.

"…Okay, okay." He whispered nodding slowly, looking away from his brother and then turning to Merle, his eyes slightly watering as he began to hate himself. "I, I'm sorry."

The anger and fear that struck off of Merle would have controlled any empath in a ten mile radius it was that strong. The redneck began to place his feet against the pipe and kick at it so that it may have had a chance of breaking him free, but it didn't. He began pulling, and pulling at the handcuffs, rattling them as loud and as violently as he could. But nothing had worked. Wyatt watched in pain and began to turn to walk for the door, but Chris's hand was still tightly wrapped around his arm. Why did he still need to hold onto him like he was some sort of time bomb? Wyatt was pissed at his brother, but he understood why he was doing it. The witch just needed some space, and he needed to be away from Chris for a while.

Seeing this Wyatt glared back up at his brother, and then proceeded to rip his arm violently out of his little brothers grasp. "I'm not going to let anyone else die." He stated, pushing past his brother so that their shoulders connected aggressively, making Chris stumble slightly.

"You can't leave me!" Merle chanted over and over again, tugging so hard at the cuffs that the skin around his wrists had been torn off, leaving a long thick trail of blood flowing down to his elbows.

But the boys already had gone through the door. Wyatt doubling back so that he could bolt the door shut. If he couldn't save him, then he could at least buy Merle some time. Dying from natural causes was defiantly far better than anything a walker would do.


	4. Chapter 4 - There's something about Wyat

**A/N - {The timeline is Chris and Wyatt's so everything that is happening is happening around when Wyatt is Twenty-Four and Chris Twenty-Three. The other characters are the same age as they are in Season one of TWD and the outbreak started around 2023. It is also set in Season 1 of TWD}**

**Wyatt's Powers are: Projection, Force Field, Telekinesis/Telekinetic orbing/Remote Orbing, Immunity, Energy Balls, Pyrokinesis (From his Projection), Energy Waves, a hybrid of his mother's Molecular Combustion Combustive Orbing, Orbing, Healing, and Sensing and Glamouring.**

**Chris's Powers are: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Astral Projection, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, and Mediumship.**

*****Yet again, so sorry about the wait guys! I had a massive authors block writing this chapter, also if you have any ideas feel free to contribute! I might not write them in, but who knows? I want to know what you guy will think will happen!*****

* * *

Review Replies -

**animagirl**** - **Muahaha well, you will probably love the next chapter, chapter 5. Glad you like it XD (oh and sorry for the time it took to update!)

**inMyOwnHead1990**** -** Yeah its why Wyatt is so pissed, he knew he could have saved Merle, but Chris wouldn't let him at all. And because he trusts him. He pretty much does whatever he says. most of the time ;) Yeah I kind of thought reverse roles would how they would be in the Change future, like Wyatt is more heart and will save everyone no matter what the cost is and Chris is just brains and logic, trying to save his brother from himself. Although he's not evil of course, he just uses his brain more then his heart. Though don't get him wrong, it kills him too whenever he cant save anybody. Wyatt is just more hell bent on saving people, because of his other self. Its his biggest fear. He doesn't want to turn out like that again.

* * *

_Chapter 4 – There's something about Wyatt_

The ride back to the camp had been a silent, uncomfortable trip filled with dismay and tenseness between the two brothers who had only just joined the group. Wyatt, -still extremely pissed with Chris- sat at the far end of the truck, practically leaning his left side weight against the roller door so that he could be as far away from his little brother as possible and not face him. He arched his legs up and balanced his elbows on them as his head was held low. The group watched the boy and Wyatt could tell that all their curiosity had been focused on the brothers and what exactly had happened with Merle. Why they tried so hard to save a guy they didn't even know.

Chris on the other hand had been mingled with the other survivors, picking at the edges of his shirt which had started to fray. Every now and then he would sneak a quick glance at his brother, trying to see if he could find any kind of understanding or forgiveness on his features. But no, Wyatt just sat still in the same position he had been in since they had left and away from the rest of the group. He always used to separate himself from people when he was upset or angry, mostly out of the fear that he would do or say something that he might have regretted. It wasn't healthy, for him at least. But Chris knew that, that was the only way Wyatt knew how to deal with things. If they had more time or if the key hadn't been dropped, then of course Chris would have tried everything to save that guy. But there was just too many things at risk for Chris to even consider the possibility of people not being afraid of them and accepting the two witches for what they were.

Even if they did accept it, there would still be the issue of word getting out that there was two powerful witches within a small group outside of Atlanta. Whatever armies that were left would come racing, wanting to either contain them or use Wyatt and Chris's skills for their own benefit. Societies of thieves, bandits and murders would be hunting them down wherever they went, wanting them for the simple purpose of power and control. And the burden of knowing about who these boys truly were wouldn't only be a threat to Wyatt & Chris, oh no. It would also put those who knew at fault, making their lives even harder to survive in then they already were. And Wyatt knew all of this, he just couldn't let anyone die. To him, if someone had found out about his powers, then he would protect them like a mother to a newborn baby. He would die or even lose himself among the chaos of saving the lives of those who he was born to protect, and the worst thing about it that haunted Chris the most, was knowing that his older brother would be happy dying. He would be happy going out the way he was destined too. Even if the Twice-Blessed hated all that destiny crap.

Elevating his head, concentrating on his brother's mind, Chris tried to telepathically speak to Wyatt or at least read what was going through it. But being as powerful as he was, Wyatt had placed a barrier around his mind so that Chris could not get in. Fine, if that's how he wanted to play it, then Chris would try to take his concerns and turn them onto something else so that they would not consume his conscience. The quiet hum of the trucks engine rang in his ears as the witchlighter tuned out of his concerns and turned his jade blue green orbs to the wheel, where Rick and the rest of the gang had been discussing -out of necessity- what happened to Merle. He would have piped into the conversation, but being the person who he was, Chris stayed silent out of the worry that he way intruding. It was such a silly idea, especially being in the situation that he was in, but Chris couldn't help but feel out of place in this cluster. They all looked to have a close connection with each other, feeling comfortable and safe. But with Chris, he could tell that even after the events of today, Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog and Morales still couldn't grasp the fact of trust towards the new strangers. He hadn't known Rick for very long or if he had been with the group for a while, but he didn't need to be an empath to tell that the people around him felt safer towards Rick than they did to himself and his brother. Which was okay, he didn't really care. He just didn't want them to turn on them and throw them out in some abandoned alleyway. Not like it would affect the two witches much. Chris just knew that for whatever reason fate or destiny or even the elders had in this meeting, was that it was not coincidental. And that this may have been the one huge thing that could have actually saved their family… or even the world.

Just when Wyatt couldn't think he could stand being locked up in that truck anymore, the smoothness of the drive had begun to become rocky and interrupted with every minute the truck bouncing to either the left or right. From the constant rocking the Twice-Blessed only then twisted his head to the side so that he could peer out the front window, seeing nothing but green and blue. Now symbolising copious amounts of trees and the clear empty sky. If not for the tragedy that he had just experienced, Wyatt would have felt calm and collected, like nothing had ever bothered him in the whole entire world. But because it had happened Wyatt couldn't ignore his true feelings.

When the truck finally came to a stop, everyone had already seemed to jump to their feet. Everyone except for Wyatt who sat still watching the floor like he had been doing the entire time. Chris had took the time to stay seated as well, but that was because he didn't know what to do or what to expect. He turned from his brother to Rick and then Morales who had placed his left hand on the worried policeman's shoulder.

"Come meet everybody." He said softly then turning in his seat to the two new people in the back. "You boys two."

At this Chris had pulled himself up, flattening his shirt out and wiping away the dust on his hands onto the back pockets of his jeans. He had waited for everyone to move out of the way and out of the truck until he finally took a step forward, one hand scratching the back of his neck and the other reaching over hopefully to his brother who was still frozen in the same position. For a moment Wyatt did nothing but stare at his brothers outstretched hand. But when that moment was up, he stood without the use of Chris's aid and jumped from the vehicle. Simply continuing to give his little brother the cold shoulder.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled chasing after him. It probably wasn't the best of ideas, but he had to talk it out with him. He had to make sure Wyatt could keep his cool around all of these new people. He couldn't afford to have them appearing suspicious, especially seeing as they were the outsiders. "Wy! Just wait a sec goddammit!" He shouted, now letting his frustration out. But Wyatt just wouldn't listen. When Chris's big brother had his mind set on something, it was almost impossible to get it off of it. Wyatt had one of the strongest and thickest heads to get through in the family. Just like their mom, he had taken after her in the stubbornness department which always either lead to something ending up good or bad. Just like every other situation. But Chris had to talk it out with him. If he didn't, then he feared that Wyatt would go off and do something stupid which could possibly put his life at risk or even anyone else's in the group.

That was when he decided to take it a step further, now not caring what Wyatt had thought or felt. He was probably one hundred percent sure that the whole going in calm and inconspicuous plan had already failed as he went to grab Wyatt's arm, a new voice opened up sounding not too friendly or tranquil.

"Who are those two?" Shane, a man with dark curly hair and dark eyes to match it, demanded turning towards Morales who had in return, slightly backed away and rubbed the back of his wrist in an uncomfortable motion. Wyatt and Chris watched this interaction and could tell that this man, whomever he was, had probably taken up the leadership position in the group. And was not liking the idea of taking in two more mouths to feed. The boys would have felt better knowing that they weren't the only outsiders, but as they searched for Rick, their eyes widened to see him holding a small boy. Great… so that had obviously been his family and now they were the only ones who had no connection to the survivor's whatsoever. Wyatt and Chris now had no doubt that Shane or even Rick would start to ask questions. They had expected it, just not prepared for it.

"Wyatt, look…I know, I get it, you're pissed. But I'm not going to leave you alone until you promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Chris pleaded tilting his head down so that he could gain some sort of eye contact with his brother. He couldn't see what Wyatt was thinking, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that the man who had been called Shane had been storming forward with the rest of the camp party trailing behind. The facial expressions that were clear on their faces, told of concern and irritation as they all focused on Shane. Uncrossing his folded arms, Wyatt couldn't help but step in front of Chris to shield him from this man who had been storming up to them. It probably was nothing, but Wyatt was not going to take any chances. Even if he couldn't stand to look at Chris right now, the Witchlighter still would take care of him and cared for his little brother. No amount of fighting would ever change that.

"So which one is Wyatt and which is Chris?" Shane asked crossing his arms across his chest in a dominant manner. Pointing out himself and then his brother, Wyatt didn't move away. He could tell that Shane was getting suspicious about the act but didn't stop inching in front of his brother every time the black haired man arched his head or body towards Chris. The youngest witchlighter knew exactly what his brother was doing and all it earned Wyatt was an eye roll. He hated being treated like a kid. He was twenty-three and it's not like there was much of an age difference anyway. The two were only a year and ten months apart. The more Wyatt insisted on protecting him, the more it made Chris think of that inferiority complex that he had towards his Twice-Blessed brother. He was not powerless for god sake.

"And you're brothers?" Shane continued.

"Yes."

"Where're you from?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was an interrogation." Wyatt rhetorically asked folding his own arms.

"Just answer the question."

Sighing Wyatt complied. He was not in the mood to be questioned like a criminal in the dog house, but he knew that if he wanted to be left alone, then he would have to answer. "Fine… We're from California, San Francisco to be exact. Yes it was overrun, no we don't have any weapons and no we haven't been bitten. And before you ask, no… we haven't killed anybody." Wyatt turned his gaze away for a second until he heard Chris but in.

"We haven't come across another group in months. Ever since the outbreak it's just been my brother and I. We made our way over to Atlanta because of… well the broadcast. But as soon as we got there, we had to run. And, yeah here we are." Chris added as he saw the instant sense of shock that appeared on Shanes face, as Wyatt had practically answered every one of his questions before he had asked them. Like he had read his mind, which Wyatt was capable of… in a way. He just hadn't needed too. Everybody had pretty much asked the same questions every time they ran into survivors who were willing to take them in. Which was once in a blue moon.

"How did you manage to get through so many Geeks and get this far without any weapons or a car? I mean if Atlanta was bad… San Francisco must have been hell." Glenn -who after seeing to Dale and explaining what had happened with the group and the new people- had joined Shane and the other authority leaders in the camp in questioning the two new stragglers. He really didn't know what to think of the situation, whether if these guys were a threat or not. But from what he had seen, if they were honestly a real threat… they would have attacked them way back in the department store. Stealing whatever gear and weapons they had. But seeing as they hadn't, Glenn didn't feel like these guys were a danger to anybody. Anybody but themselves at least. Traversing through towns with no weapons or supplies was completely reckless. But hey? Who was he to judge? He had just moseyed on through a crowd of walkers with nothing but a crowbar to defend himself, even after saying he only went and did supply runs by himself. It made it easier that way. And he didn't have to worry about getting other people killed or other people slowing him down and getting _him_ killed.

"We almost didn't manage." The brunette witchlighter revealed, taking over completely from his brother, who he could sense emotions of anger and annoyance through the bond that they both shared. "Luckily though, when the outbreak hit San Fran, both Wyatt and I were just outside of the city. We _did_ have weapons, a whole duffle full of them actually. But we lost them after waltzing into Atlanta." Chris lied, using half-truths as well. It was amazing how well Chris could fabricate something out of thin air to tell anyone. Many would have thought it to be a bad trait, but not at times when it had proven to be useful. Times such as this. Wyatt thought his silver tonged brother could have even given Loki, god of lies a run for his money. But then he thought about how many times, Chris had actually kept things from him. Like when he was suffering from the memories of his other life and he wouldn't tell Wyatt about certain things his evil self had done, it really made him think that Chris felt like if he had told him about who he really was in this 'future that never happened' then he would lose it and basically explode or break down into a sobbing mess. But he wouldn't. He just wished that Chris could understand that.

What he had said though was to some extent true. The pair -after their little sister and cousin being attacked by an Upper Level demon- had gone to the Underworld to find the demon who had vanished back down there after being wounded. Being the eldest ones in the next generation, Wyatt and Chris normally went after demons that the younglings could not defeat on their own. Practically cleaning up whatever mess that was caused. But when they found out how planned out this attack seemed from Mel and P.J, they then wanted to find out why they had gone after their family. It was odd when they knew that the demons were normally terrified of going after their cousins and sibling. Sure they would have their rare attempts of using them as bait or mistakenly attacking them. But for them to plan on attacking either of them was practically suicide with all of the power the next generation held. Especially Wyatt and his brother, which would be dealing with whatever threat that had attacked their family. And which through the bond that they had, could amplify each's own strength. Making them practically invincible when they were together.

So they had gone down to the direct spot where the demon had been hunched over rambling crazily to himself, clutching the burn mark that Melinda had obviously made. Before they had vanquished him, Wyatt and Chris did there whole interrogation routine, using the truth spells and potions that they had prepared to get him to talk. But being the demon he was, he was highly skilled in shielding his mind of any intrusion. So they had resorted to torture. But just as he was about to talk, the demon engulfed in flames. Someone had stopped him from telling Wyatt and Chris what was about to go down. And the boys, knowing full and well that demons only vanquished other demons from a distance to stop them from revealing a big, secret, master plan. Fortunately they were able to get some cryptic message out of him before he burned away to a crisp.

Although they had no idea what it meant. Not until they orbed back home to the surface, where to their complete and utter horror, the Manor had been covered in debris, broken glass from potion vials and blackened rotting blood. The door was busted, its handle being completely ripped from its socket lying on the floor in front of them encased inside of a chunk of wood that had been presumably attached to the door. The couch from the living room -that they all spent nights huddled up together watching movies until they fell asleep having their Dad carry them to their bedrooms- had been burnt, singed and had multi-coloured stains from vanquishing potions splotching along its fabric. The boys had seen no sign telling them that their family was okay or even alive. Nor had they seen anything to tell them where their Mom, Dad and sister had disappeared too. At first their minds went straight to demons -seeing as the two had been distracted with the one that went after Mel and P.J- but as they ventured through the house searching for any scrap of evidence to identify their safety, they discovered it to be something insanely worse.

Bringing Chris out of his thoughts was a blonde haired girl who appeared to be around the same as himself. He hadn't realised at all, the way he had just suddenly zoned out, thinking back to the day where it all started. Chris then worried if it had made Shane suspicious or even weirded out, but as he flicked his eyes around the camp he saw nothing that resembled a semi-circle of questions that was around himself and his brother earlier. Then feeling rather naked to his side, Chris turned his brown lock covered head to where he was expecting Wyatt to be. But he wasn't there. "Uhm, Sorry what were you saying?" he asked, rubbing his eyes yet bouncing them around the area to try and spot that stubborn blonde head of his brother's.

The girl who had been standing shyly in front of him held two blankets firmly a top of her hands and a warm, but intrigued smile on her face. She had noticed that the man -who she had learned was named Chris- completely lose attention on the whole situation that Shane had been talking about. But seeing as whenever a brother went quiet, the other had stepped in. Giving the others a voicing about whatever Shane had asked. She didn't entirely understand why the ex-policeman had to be so hard on them, seeing as they had done nothing but agree to the conditions Shane had asked and given. But another side of her mind, reasoned to be wary of the strangers. There was something weird about their story. Something that didn't really add up. But she knew that everyone had kept their secrets in days like these.

Letting out an awkward snicker, Amy held the blankets out straight to Chris who wasn't even paying his attention on her. "I brought a blanket for you and you're brother." She started, nodding to the two thick, prickly appearing cloths she held in her hands. "You guys are lucky that we have a spare tent, if that Rick guy hadn't been Carl and Lori's family. You two would have probably been sharing one with him… or sleeping out in the open." She rambled trying to start a conversation with this Chris. It had been a while since she had seen another guy, other than Glenn around her age. There had been Chris's brother who she could have become friends with. But there was something about the way he had just walked off earlier, the look he gave before storming off into the woods, kind of scared her. And he really just didn't seem like a talkative type. Not unlike Chris who had mostly appeared extremely friendly.

"Thanks." Chris said, only then taking his gaze off of the surroundings and to the blankets he had now held. He had been right about the observation earlier. The two sheets had only been in his hands for a couple of seconds and already he could feel the strong sensation to scratch, like a dog with fleas. "I'm Chris." He introduced even though she probably knew his name, transferring both blankets into one hand and then using his right hand to shake her left.

"Amy." She answered, not being able to handle the large grin that was taking over her face. Chris was cute. Really cute. _Tone it down Amy, unless you want to look like a freaky Bieber obsessed fan girl. _She thought, letting the large grin level down to one that seemed lesscreepy stalker and more friendly young girl. She was about to tell him, what Shane had asked Amy to pass onto them, but Chris had already begun speaking.

"Do you know where my brother is? I mean he couldn't have disappeared off of the face of the Earth." _Well technically he could have. _"I only zoned out for like a second."

"Uh, well. Not exactly. After Shane said you guys were welcome to stay. He just kind of strolled off into the woods over there." Amy answered pointing over Chris's left shoulder and to the woods that had just been next to them. They hadn't started off that deep, but as Chris studied them, he saw that they gathered up and hid anything, beyond that point of gathered, totally out of sight. Wyatt was going to do something stupid, and the young witchlighter wasn't just being paranoid. He had known too much about his Twice-Blessed brother to ignore the fact that he was really upset about what they had done. Maybe Chris really should have let him save Merle?

Turning back from the point he had been staring at, that Amy had directed him to, Chris placed one hand on top of the blankets quickly and held them out in between the too. Giving an embarrassed kind of gesture. "Sorry, but could you put these wherever out tent is please?" he asked, practically shoving the bed essentials into her hands. "I need to see if my brother is okay." Chris admitted running down the small hill of dirt that the two had been standing on. He heard Amy call out to him just as he reached the opening of the trees.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, earning a charming smile, which was obviously covering up his real worry from Chris who had turned around and had begun to walk backwards to answer her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it's nothing. Just his time of the month." Chris joked.

Amy who had watched the strange younger brother run after his older even stranger brother jog into the trees, laughed quietly to herself once Chris was out of the picture. She was glad that Andrea and the others had found them. But a voice in the back of her mind was still nagged at her that something wasn't right about these two. Hell. She knew the whole group had felt it once the boys had arrived, but once they all settled in it seemed that everyone in the camp had just let it go, shrugging it off as just the horrors that they had seen in this world. Amy though -even as much as she liked Chris- couldn't shake the feeling.

The car next to her that Glenn had drove in excitedly, was the new holder of the towels as Amy carefully placed them onto the hood of it. Then after subtly making sure no one was watching her chased after the boys, Amy stepping one foot in front of another so that she had finally caught up with Wyatt and Chris. Chris only just making his way to his brother as well a few seconds before Amy.  
As she observed the two men from the tree she was hiding behind a few metres back, she saw Wyatt sitting on a log that been the carnage of a tree that had probably fallen down days before the outbreak started and Chris carefully stepping up to his brother. Wyatt still had that horrified, self-loathing expression on his face and the more Amy started at it, the more she felt the need to let a shiver run through her spine.

"Wyatt, there you are!" Chris exclaimed as he caught up with his brother. Wyatt after hearing his brother had arrived didn't even give Chris any kind of acknowledgement, except for the snide remark that came out of his lips.

"You've got to be kidding me." Wyatt breathed, clearly annoyed. "What? So now I can't even go for a walk without you there to babysit me?" he sarcastically asked, stepping up off of the log and standing up straight, but still not even glimpsing at Chris. A strand of hair had fallen out of his pony tail and swayed off to the side of his face, falling over his eye every now and then, making the man seem even more infuriated when it wouldn't stay in place, behind his ear.

"Yes, when you're like this." Chris explained, lifting his right hand up as if pointing to his brother, who only huffed at Chris's response. "I get that you want to be alone, but I know you Wyatt. You don't think straight when you're like this and I'm scared that-"

"That what?" He asked nostrils flaring, and his arms strapped firmly to his sides as he stopped Chris from finishing his sentence. Now finally making eye contact with him, brown eyes targeted at the blue green ones.

"That nothing. Never mind. I-"

"No, tell me Chris. Really… because I am so sick of being left in the dark. I am so sick of all the things you keep from me. Huh come on? What are you so freaking scared of little brother? That I'll… flip the switch? Is that it? Are you scared that I'll go all Source-of-All-Evil again?"

"That is not what I was going to say, and you know that Wyatt!"

"Oh, yeah, really? Then what has got you hounding me like a dog? 'Cause I'm pretty damn sure that you're not out here to make sure I don't kick a rabbit or something."

"I'm scared that you're going to do something idiotic!" Chris stated, Amy still watching only now her mouth had dropped and her eyes had narrowed from where she had been spying. The two were hushing as if to hide their noise, but Amy could feel the rage that was coming off of them. They were just at the verge of yelling and she knew that if they had, then the camp would have been able to hear. And so would a walker or two. The things that they were saying though. _Flip the switch? Source of All Evil? What the hell are they talking about?_

"Yeah, just like the pathetic moron I am."

At this Amy thought she saw Chris flinch slightly at the words his brother had spoken. It seemed to hurt him. But when he reacted spilling more words from his mouth again, it did not seem like he was sympathizing with the blonde haired man. "Wyatt for Christ's sake! You're not a pathetic or a moron." Until, at least, his sentence had calmed down slightly. But whatever he was trying to do for his brother, whether to console him or make him feel better about himself wasn't working. Wyatt had just kept the same fury filled manifestation on his face when Chris had come and found him.

"Then why do you keep everything about the other you, the other future away from me? Why did you use to baby me, keep me away from threats when you thought _demons_ were going after my _powers_!? Wyatt yelled his chest moving heavily up and down. If not for Wyatt's yelling they would have heard Amy gasp and take a few steps back, snapping a twig or two with her feet. _Who the hell are these guys? _Her mind questioned, refusing to believe what she was hearing.

"I baby you? _That. Is. Rich."_ Chris hissed, his eyes narrowing at the complete and utter oblivion Wyatt had to his own sentences. "Who's the one who always steps in front of demons and warlocks? Who's the one who not only today pushed me behind him like a parent would do to a little kid!? Huh Wyatt!? Who's the one that thinks I'm powerless!? Who thinks no one else can protect themselves because they're not the almighty Twice-Blessed!" Chris was now the one yelling throwing his arms angrily at his sides. His inferiority complex, which he had, had since practically birth shining through like diamonds in water. "Yeah…I'm totally the one who does the babying here."

The way that both the boys had acted even had an impact on Amy. Even though she had been entirely confused and scared for her life, the young blonde haired girl had begun to sympathise with Chris. Being the little sister in her family before all of this crap had rolled in, Amy did sometimes feel inferior to her big sister. Wanting to be like her, wanting to be able to pull of the talents and skills that only Andrea had, but failing, made Amy feel like she wasn't wanted or needed in the family. Sometimes falling into her sister's shadow. But as she got older, she discovered her own talents and gifts, realising that there was no need to be jealous of her big sister when she was just as awesome as her. But it seemed, that whatever Chris had felt was cosmic and stronger than just a simple childish faze that he had when he was younger. He had been feeling this his whole life, and it was clearly eating away at him just like how being kept away from dangers was eating away at Wyatt.

As Amy viewed the fight between the two brothers unfold, she gaped at how Wyatt's face twisted into one that showed regret and a slight sense of self-contempt. He must have hated himself for what he said to his little brother. Following his arm that reached out towards Chris, Amy heard them speak again. "Chris I…" Wyatt began, but was too late as Chris had already stormed off back to camp, leaving behind a frustrated Wyatt. _Crap he'll be heading to his tent! _Amy thought hastily as he spun on her heels and started for the car which had the blankets planted lazily on top of them. If Shane had found them, she would be in so much trouble. But if he hadn't and they had still been sitting there, she had to at least make her way over to grab them. Making it seem like she had actually made an effort to put them in Wyatt and Chris's tent. And then she had remembered. In all of the mission impossible crap, Amy had forgotten to pass on Shane's message. Aw well. She'd just have to tell Chris later.


End file.
